The Sweetness of Revenge
by Agatblover
Summary: Gemma has finally decided to take Fee and Ann back to the realms, but what can they expect?Please R&R. 2nd chapter!
1. Chapter 1

I'm finally back at Spence, and I wonder if he's here too. I need to talk to him, tell him how I feel. I want to-

"Gemma!" Felicity yells, "Are you coming?" "Yes!" I reply, coming back to reality. I start running to catch up with Ann and Fee. "What were you doing?" Ann asked as I caught up to them. "Yes, tell us." Felicity said as I caught my breath. "Just thinking." I said. "You looked nervous, as if something was troubling you." Ann said kicking a pebble into the lake. "I was just thinking if I did the right thing by turning down Simon." a lie.

Fee gave me a penetrating look, as if she were reading my mind. She knew I was lying, but Ann was clueless as always. "Are you su-" Felicity started. "Let's get to the caves." I say walking straight past Fee and Ann into the cover of the woods.

They started to follow and I quickened my step. I did not want to fight with Felicity, not tonight. "I don't know what to expect when we enter the realms tonight." I yelled back to them. They didn't reply. "I said I don't know what to expec-" I say turning around. Their gone. I'm alone. No, I'm not alone, someone's here, I can feel it. "Ok, come on, stop hiding. I know you're here." I said, expecting them to jump out from behind a tree.

Nothing. "Ok, stop kidding around. I won't take you unless you come out!" I yell into the trees. Again, nothing. Oh no, what if it's not them and there is someone else in here with me. What if something happened to them. "Hello?" I ask, my voice shaking. I realize I'm sweating despite the cold weather. A twig snaps behind me and I turn around. "I wondered when I'd see you again." He said as he started laughing. Fowlson.

I turned to run, but there was no where to go. The presence I had felt was the Rakshana, and they had Felicity and Ann. I was shocked still for a moment and Fowlson used it to his advantage. He grabbed me from behind and put his hand over my mouth, trapping the scream I was about to let out. "Don't be afraid precious, we won't hurt you. Unless you disobey." His words were dripping with hatred. I looked at Ann and Felicity. Ann was terrified and Felicity was angry.

I didn't know what to feel as Fowlson put a handkerchief to my mouth. It was different then the last time I couldn't taste anything. I just felt my body feel limp, my eyes closing. The last thing I saw was them taking away Ann and Felicity deeper in the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

As I started to come to, I didn't quite remember what had happened. All I knew is that my head hurt terribly.

"Gemma? I think she's awake." Felicity said to someone I could not see. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around.

"Gemma, are you okay?" Felicity asked handing me a glass of water.

"I think so, but my head hurts terribly." I said, taking a sip. After a sip or two, the nights events flooded back into my mind. I couldn't believe I just stood there and did nothing.

"Gemma, please don't cry." Ann said handing me her handkerchief. I was so caught up in remembering everything that happened last night that I didn't realize I was crying.

"But it's all my fault." I said, taking another sip of water, trying to hold back sobs. I realized I wasn't crying because of what happened, it was because I really wanted to see Kartik last night in the woods. That's why I said I would take them. I didn't want to go back to the realms, terrified of what had become of the realms.

"You have to get us out of here," Felicity said. "after all, it's your fault we're here." I can't believe she just said that.

"Right, I'll get us out of here." I replied, words full of hurt. "But, where are we?"

"We don't, they knocked us out to." Felicity said. I could tell she was angry, but now I think it's at them.

"I think we're near the gypsy camp." Ann said.

"How do you know?" I questioned, hoping she was right.

"I started to come to before we got here and I heard the men talking. They said something about trying to keep the gypsy's away. They thought they might be suspect's for our disappearance so they paid them to leave. I think we're close to the school, but in a spot no one will look." She said. She just sat there, staring at the floor.

Fee jumped up and wrapped her arms around her. "Ann, you're a genius!"

"It's great that we know where we are, but how do we get out of this place?" I asked, they realized I was right.

"We'll go to the realms," Felicity said "we'll figure out how to get out from there." She said grabbing mine and Ann's hands.

"Let's go." I said concentrating of the door of light. It appeared and we got up and walked to the door.

"Are you sure we should go?" Ann said.

"Yes, it's the only way." I said grabbing the handle.


	3. Beauty

I opened the door, not knowing what to expect. I looked in and it was exactly how I remembered it, except extremely different. Everything was there, the silver arch, the spot where I destroyed the runes, the gorgon, the river. It was just much more beautiful than I remembered.

"This is amazing!" Felicity cried, running through the door, pulling Ann along with her. They were laughing as they turned stones into butterfly's.

"Watch this!" Ann said rising high above our heads. She started twirling around and she transformed her drab uniform into a gorgeous pink satin dress. Her hair was put into an eloquent bun and she looked amazing.

"Ann your beautiful." I called looking up at her. Getting drunk on the beauty of the realms. I was so happy, I had forgotten our purpose for coming here. "Ann, come down!" I called up to her.

"Why do I have to come down, I love it here!" She replied, rising higher and higher.

"Don't forget why we came, to figure a way out of our prison." I said walking over to the Gorgon, pulling Fee along with me.

"Why don't we just stay here forever?" Ann questioned "There is nothing for us back in the real world, we could stay here and be eternally happy." For _her_ there was nothing, but I had to go back for my father, for Kartik.

"No, we couldn't stay here forever and b happy, we'd become corrupt." Felicity said looking across the river. "We'd have to cross, or be like Pippa." Tears were welling up in her eyes and I knew she had hoped to see Pippa just as she had been.

Ann started to come down, she knew what Fee said was true. I stepped onto the gorgon and she turned her head at me.

"You've come back most high." She hissed, the snakes coming closer to my face.

"Yes, we have. Gorgon, take us to the caves of sighs." I said, not knowing what to do once we were there, but I had to talk to Asha.

"Are you sure most high?" She hissed at me.

"Certain." I said, even though I was not certain of anything at this point.


	4. Chapter 4

We were gliding down the river at a rapid pace when the Gorgon slowed to a stop about half way to the caves. "Why did you stop?" I questioned.

She turned her giant head towards me and blinked her large eyes at me. "I can't go any further, this is where the magic stops, you'll have to continue on foot." She said, lowering the plank.

Fee and I jumped off, but Ann was wary. "Are you sure we should do this?" She asked, biting her nails.

"Come on Ann," I said dragging her off "we'll be fine, I have the magic, remember?" I can't believe she had so little trust.

"Okay, but if something happens we will come straight back here." Ann replied.

"Don't worry." Fee said, heading off towards the cave of sighs. "Nothing will happen." She is so brave, so courageous. I wonder if I could ever be that brave.

"I hope you're right." Ann said, lifting her skirts and running to catch up to Fee.

"Be careful, most high," The Gorgon said as I started to walk away, "Things are not as you may remember. Without the magic, the creatures are powerless and angry, they need the magic to survive, they will do anything for power. Anything." The thought of this made me shudder.

The creatures of the realms thrived off the magic, and I took that from them. I am slowly destroying their world.

"What do you think the Untouchables are like without the magic?" I ask, looking up at the cave of sighs, so huge, so, different.

"That's what we're going to find out." said Fee, walking to the door into the caves. As she opened the door, a gust of cool air bellowed out.

"It's dark in there." Ann said looking into the tunnel. She was shaking, she was scared.

"We'll be fine." I said taking her hand. "Trust me." We started the ascend up the tunnel to the top where Untouchables resided. It was a long, tiring hike, but we needed to get up there.

When we finally reached the top, there was no one in sight. I was afraid of the worst, they may already be dead.


End file.
